Instrumentalities newest player
by NecroSaintCreed
Summary: What if Naruto woke up in Tokyo 3. What if he was dragged into a whole new war, one in which he desperately wants nothing to do with. What if he was asked to pilot. What if Kurama had died, and what if it all was because he was caught in one final attack on Madara's part. Doujutsu/Naruto Naruto/harem extremely overpowered Naruto Slight crossover later with other things yeah READ!
1. Chapter 1

**NecroSaintCreed here**

**Now i know your wondering why I'm working on another story while i have like three others in shop... Well ladies and gentlemen *clears throat* I FUCKING FEEL LIKE IT! O.O! nahh i'm Kidding. No See a guy/girl Named CHALLENGER asked me to do one of the many challenges prescribed on their profile. So seeing this Challenge and changing it up i came up with this **

**so i present to you**

**Instrumentalities newest player Ch.1**

* * *

An alarm rang throughout the streets of the destroyed suburbs.

**"You're not leaving here alive for all the things that you've done, You BASTARD!"**

Crystal blue eyes flutter open as their owner groggily sits up only to grab his head in pain.

**"Just die you Mongrel!"**

A young man stumbles down a random street, the sky full of smoke the buildings coming down around him and all he can do is stumble while gripping his head. A Large blast somewhere in the distance causes his unruly blonde hair to billow in the wind, as his ragged looking clothes barely cling to his figure.

**"How does it feel to know I killed all those you held precious to you? Do you feel Angry? " "I'm Going to Kill you!"**

"Prepare for launch!" Yelled the 29 year-old Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi as she was given the confirmation that the young Shinji Ikari could successfully pilot Unit-01. "Preparing for launch." a male voice responded over the intercom. "Lieutenant, there is a strange energy reading on the ground of Tokyo-3, it's 300 kilometers from the south entrance." one of the people at the computers reported bringing the image onto the larger screen. "What is it?" She asked fearing that it may be yet another angel. "I can't rightfully tell you, but what I do know is that it's something we might want to fear more than our current angel." the man reported.

"Try and bring up any remaining cameras in that sector."

**"You may have one boy but you'll die before I will. KAMUI!" "****Shinken!"**

Everyone in Nerv HQ watched as the blonde suddenly cradled his as if he was in agonizing pain, momentarily forgetting about Shinji as he was launched, even the angel ignored him as it to noticed the dramatic increase in power. "Lieutenant the readings have doubl-no tripled in a matter of seconds." the man from before said with his jaw seemingly slack from astonishment.

Then there was a sudden stillness that seemed to cause everyone to catch their breath as the boy stopped moving, completely. They knew he was still alive oh they knew, the numbers were still climbing to tremendous heights.

"Kurama?" the young blonde asked himself in search of that annoying, but comforting voice he knew was in his head. "Kurama?!" he said as he felt himself get desperate. He knew that the damn fox was still there he had to be, Right?

'No, all I've known it can't be gone. one friend please just one friend.' he thought desperately as he followed the endless trail of chakra that always lead him to the overgrown fur ball. 'KURAMA PLEASE!?" He thought.

"No.." the blondes hollow words rang throughout the entire city. Again they watched as they quite clearly heard his words. The silence was so physically unbearable, it was attacked the very souls of anyone watching. They watched as the wind began to suddenly pick up as if it was originating from the blonde boy himself, which they quickly found out it was, as the young man started screaming in a fit demonic rage and sorrow. It was so physically unbelievable to them that was till their sensors started to explode.

"Lieutenant sensors are down in all nearby sectors." "Activate the far ranged sensors and keep them locked." she responded not taking her eyes off the young man crying tears of blood, his eyes had gone from crystal blue to a deep amethyst purple with a single gold ring out-lining it and three back to back crescent moons.

"NOOOOOOOO!" it was magnificent the amount of power the boy held, without even remotely doing anything it still destroyed the landscape around him. In his eyes one could see so much untamed anger, so much rage, so much sorrow all of it; and in his eyes one could see that it needed release.

Sadly for the angel no matter the distance between the two of them at that moment, it had inadvertently locked eyes with him and in a single glance sealed its fate as the world's biggest punching bag.

He was gone in a literal flash one, leaving no physical evidence of him ever being there well besides the collateral damage to the surrounding area. Everyone in the headquarters was gob smacked some even thought they saw Gendo Ikari's glasses fall off his face, though they were never heard from again for what they witnessed. Misato was the first one to recover and was instantly giving out orders.

"Locate him now!"

"We already have." "Where is he?" "Sector 7"

"But that would mean..." "Bring up the Angel NOW!" Gendo declared as he took this as a moment to step in.

What they saw when they brought it up on screen was nothing but reformed insanity.

They brought the camera up in time to watch the blonde basically back hand the angel clear across the city, for the next five minutes was the largest single player game of volley ball ever recorded in history and all anyone could hope to catch of either the 'ball' and the blonde was mere blurs. What was once going to be a supreme battle for human existence, became a quick one sided slaughter fest and serious anger management issues.

when it finally stopped the blonde looked like he was barely breathing hard while the angel was trying to crawl away. "Trying to crawl away" the blonde said his eyebrow twitching violently as he reached out and grabbed the angel by the leg "BRING ME THAT ASSSS!" the blonde yelled as he yanked the angel back towards him ripping the leg clean off as he leaped into the air. The camera's barely caught the strange swirling sphere of energy as he brought it down upon the core of the angel.

Any hopes of seeing the results of the blondes demonic beat down was lost as the shock wave destroyed every camera in the area.

"Status report on the Angel!" Gendo Called out as he looked down at the first person who gave him an answer.

"Nothing sir, it's like it's very existence was erased from reality,-" someone called out pausing for a moment. "Sir the superior energy signature is fading fast."

Without even a moment's hesitation Gendo had his plan devised, "Lieutenant have Shinji's new task, be to safely retrieve the young man."

============================Next morning==============================================

Once again Crystal blue eyes fluttered open to their least favorite sight, one which was confirmed when the smell of anesthetic and chemicals hit his nose, and the silence that always seemed to follow as if one was in a library of the sick.

He had successfully found himself once again in a hospital room. "Way to go with that one." He said to himself as he went to sit up only to find his arms restrained. "I see your awake." A feminine voice spoke drawing his attention to the corner of the room. There sitting in the chair was Lieutenant Colonel Misato Katsuragi a gun in hand in case anything went wrong, "We'll release you as soon as you tell us who you are and where you came from." She told him slightly sweating as he only gave her a blank stare.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and my question is who tied me down?" he asked again with his stoic expression Causing her to feel a little bit of hesitance, believing that he was most likely going to take hostile action to being restrained she raised her gun and took the blame.

"I tied you down then allowed the doctors to take care of your bruises." she said ready for any sudden moves on his part only to face fault at his reply.

"You don't really look like the type that would be in to bondage..." he stated in a matter of fact tone before adopting a rather distant look.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BRINGING MY SEX LIFE INTO THIS!" she yelled at him recreating his first sensei's famous jutsu, scaring him a little on the inside due to know one ever figuring out how he actually made said jutsu. (If you know who Iruka is and read a lot of Fan fiction then you know what I'm talking about XD )

"And what if I was into to bondage not saying I am but what if I was then what would you do you cheeky brat." she said with a grin thinking she caught him at his own game, completely forgetting the reason she was here I remind you, only for it to drop when he responded with a mischievous little smirk of his own.

"This."

And in a puff of smoke they had seemingly switched places.

"Now I guess I'll be off." he said suddenly wearing all his clothes from before without the blood dirt and grime they had when they were taken from his form.

"You can't just leave me here!" she demanded after getting over the whole switching places thing. Her only response was to have a rag shoved into her mouth, and a stern look from the now named Naruto. "Now if you were into, and I'm not saying you are, bondage you would enjoy this." he said as he left poor Misato tied up with a heavy blush upon her cheeks.

It wasn't long before he found himself walking down a random hall way that he took on instinct believing it as his way out only to feel himself freeze as not even a moment later one other person turned down that very same hallway. A Person resembling someone else he knew very intimately.

"Hinata?"

* * *

**So was it okay horrific awesome lovely sad tragic other synonyms for bad **

**I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**So take the 5 seconds it takes you to write a quick review and tell me that you hated it(or loved it doesn't matter)**

**just reach out and touch me to let me know you want more... That can really be misinterpreted for something far worse... oh well thats all i gotta say**

**~NecroSaintCreed signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to my insufficient access to a laptop or computer I've hereby decided that ill have to place adoption on my stories and that any hoping to adopt my stories must message me first so first I can give you permission and then give you what exactly the plot to the stories were, and offer tips on how to better right the stories as I can't work on them. I'm sorry to all my fans that I can't continue to work on my stories till I get a computer and have the time to work on said stories.**

**Yours faithfully,**

**NecroSaintCreed**


End file.
